toddworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella's Different Ears
Stella's Different Ears is the second episode of Todd World. Plot Stella becomes self-conscious while at the fair after the wind sweeps her hair up, revealing that she has two different colored ears and gets laughed at. Worried that her friends will see her differently, she attempts to hide her ears instead of enjoying herself. Summary One day Todd and his friends are having fun at the fair. Todd greets the audience and explains their plans to ride and eat as Benny runs after Pickle to get the drips from his ice cream. Meanwhile, Mitzi decides to stay behind to dance with a large spider teaching the boogie-boogie for a few moments before rejoining them to find them observing various prizes and contests being held. It's then Stella spots a few sheep covered in polka-dot bows and compliments them before offering some assistance to improve their looks, giving them some matching accessories in the form of scarves and hats. This wins the sheep the best dressed sheep ''award and Stella takes off after giving them a hug, heading to the merry-go-round. On the ride, the wind sweeps up Stella's hair but she doesn't pay it much attention unil she starts to hear laughter. She sees a baby monkey laughing at her ears, causing her to express confusion as she takes a mirror from her purse to observe herself. She wonders if she may look really funny and is concerned about this and looks around to realize nobody else has two different colored ears like her. As soon as she gets off of the ride she is quick to fix her hair and Todd suggests they ride the donut coaster next. Instantly Stella refuses, telling them to go on ahead. Sophie questions why she wouldn't want to come with them now, but Stella avoids the subject and they head off, telling her to meet at the next ride. But there Stella continues to refuse, now causing Mitzi to express confusion. She asks if she is feeling okay but overwhelmed, Stella gets paranoid and thinks Mitzi is aware of her hiding something. Mitzi is left confused, commenting that she hadn't said or done anything to imply her worries. The group continue to an apple bobbing competition, but after seeing that the wet water might show her ears Stella quickly takes back her earlier admittance of wanting to play. She claims she doesn't want to mess up her hair, but her friends are left further concerned despite how "Stella-like" the answer is. After she walks off they begin to talk among themselves and wonder if she might be hiding something in her hair, but Todd believes they should try to talk to her since it's obvious something is bothering her. As more awards are being given, the group come across a section of jack-o-lanterns and find one moving. They can tell Stella is inside and tell her to come out, which she does hesitantly. She claims to be fine when they ask why she ran away, but they confront her by bringing up how worried they are by her strange behavior. With no other choice, Stella admits to what has been bothering her and reveals on of her ears, followed by the other. But to her surprise her friends aren't alarmed or making fun of her at all, so she brings up the earlier incident when Sophie claims to find her unique colored ears to be pretty, and gives her a hug. Todd claims that he would enjoy painting her ears in a picture, and Mitzi points out that there is nothing wrong with being different. Slowly Stella starts to come around, and to her further surprise she is given an award for her ears- which she matches by taking out a secondary ribbon. She realizes that she can accessorize twice as much, which pleases her as she goes on to create a unique, one of a kind hat made from the various items she found, like cotton candy, fruits, and a pinwheel. This hat gets everyone else to notice her and request she makes some for them as well, which Stella happily agrees to do while Todd explains the important of loving ones unique qualities. Lesson Stella learns that just because her ears are different and some people might not understand or make fun of her, she should be proud of her differences. She also learns that she would have felt better and not missed out on having fun if she had just told the others what happened. Quotes *Stella: A baby monkey laughed at me. Trivia *Benny Gag: Benny flies by in a jetpack. *The Todd Parr book "''I like being me!" is based on this episode. *Despite Stella thinking she is the only one with two different colored ears, there are a few characters who show up that also have them: **Mitzi **Benny *This is the first episode to show human characters besides Todd and his friends. Gallery <---- Todd Builds A Fort / Toddtime ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes